


Home

by Captain_of_the_sass



Series: Tumblr oneshots [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, also matt getting beat up, i swear it's not as dirty as it sounds, matt likes how foggy smells, serious fluff at the end there like dang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a terrible night there's only one person Matt wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt “mattfoggy with the song “home” by edward sharpe and the magnetic zeroes”
> 
> I have no beta so feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes!

Some days are better than others. Some days Matt can roll out of bed and face life like it’s the easiest thing in the world. He can laugh and smile and _breathe_ , and everything just feels so _right_. 

But today is not one of those days.

It starts when they lose a case he’d thought was a sure win and ends with him bruised and aching in an abandoned building, slumped against the wall as his heart beats a heavy rhythm against his chest. His thoughts are fractured and sharp, threatening to tear him to pieces should he spend too much time focused on them. So he shoves them into a remote corner of his mind and seals it all away; buries his fear and his anger so that he doesn’t have to face it.

He can’t. Not yet.

He wants home. He wants comfort and warmth and anything besides the suffocating sound of his own ragged breathing. With a groan Matt forces himself to stand and lets his body move without thought, carrying the numbness like a blanket and letting it block out the rest of the world.

He’s more than a little confused when he realizes that his feet have carried him to the alley outside Foggy’s apartment. He can hear the distinctive sound of Foggy’s snoring, and beneath that he can sense the steady beat of Foggy’s heart. It soothes something inside him.  
Matt climbs the fire-escape and eases himself down until he’s sitting with his back to Foggy’s window, just listening. He knows it’s weird and more than a little bit creepy but he can’t bring himself to leave. It reminds him of college. Of nights spent struggling to sleep while Foggy snored peacefully in the bed across from him, louder than a foghorn. Over the years it became one of his favorite sounds in the world. He listens to it, soaks it up, lets it seep into his bones and fill the cracks he hadn’t even known were there.

and he feels whole.

He sits there for what feels like forever just blocking everything out besides that single sound, so when Foggy’s snoring suddenly goes silent Matt jerks violently, heart lurching until he realizes he can still hear the familiar heartbeat. It’s moving, calm as ever as it passes by and Matt can’t help but look inside, sensing as his best friend as he sleepily stumbles over to the buzzing refrigerator. Matt’s overcome by the sudden desire to be closer, to hear Foggy’s voice and his laugh and that little huff of breath he lets out just before he smiles. Before he can stop himself he’s knocking on the window, hard enough for Foggy to hear from the kitchen. Foggy’s heart rate speeds up at the sudden sound and makes it’s way over to the window, and Matt can’t stop himself from smiling when the familiar essence of his best friend steps into the forefront of his world on fire.  
“Matt?” Foggy asks as he shoves the window up, voice slow and sleepy, “Dude, it’s like 3am.” He rubs his eyes and focuses, apparently deciding he doesn’t like what he sees. “Shit, you’re wearing the _suit_? Get the hell in here, you can’t just climb up to my window all _Daredeviled_ -out! What if somebody sees you?”

Matt climbed inside, mumbling an apology while Foggy shut and locked the window behind him. Then Foggy turned and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, eyes locked on Matt’s lips.

Matt could hear Foggy’s heart beating just a little bit faster but all the man said was “Uh, your…your lip’s bleeding. A _lot_.”

“Right.” Matt blinked and wiped at the blood dribbling down his chin. He stood there, unsure what to do while Foggy turned on his heel and hurried away, returning with a wet cloth. He dabbed at Matt’s cut lip until he finally got with the program and gratefully took the cloth from Foggy’s hand, wiping at his chin. Foggy grinned.

“Not that the suit isn’t great and all but I’m kinda feeling under-dressed here.“ He wiggled his bare feet for emphasis but Matt hardly noticed. His attention was completely focused on the smell surrounding him. Now that he was inside it was everywhere, familiar and comforting and undeniably _Foggy_. He breathed it in like a drowning man taking his last gasps of air. Foggy was staring at him and Matt blushed, realizing he was expecting a reply.

“Yeah, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly, pulling his mask off his head.

“Liar,” Foggy said with a grin, “you totally just wanted to come here to show off.”  and Matt’s smile became radiant.

“Yep, you got me.” He answered, laughing. The whirlwind in his head had gone quieter and quieter as the night wore on and now it went completely silent, utterly at peace. Talking to Foggy was as easy as breathing.

“Seriously, though,” Foggy said, “you should probably take the bleeding problem to Claire. The whole nursing thing isn’t exactly my forte. Although I bet I’d look great in a pair of scrubs; very heroic. Nothing like you of course; all dark and brooding with the truth and the justice and the _why are you smiling like that_.”

Matt couldn’t stop beaming like Foggy was anything and everything he'd ever wanted. Like the best part of his day was sitting here listening to Foggy's rambling.

“Nothing,” Matt admitted, smile not faltering for even a moment, “I just….” he shrugged.

_I’m home_


End file.
